


Night Light

by Asraella, zamello



Series: 15-Love [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Authors are also sleep-deprived, Humor, Sleep-deprived Light, Snacky L, humor???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: L won't stop keeping Light up at night.
Series: 15-Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> In the Early AM hours, we decided to write ficlets for L and Light dealing with each other during the handcuff times. (humor is subjective y'all!)

“Wake up Light-kun. I’m hungry.” L said with yet another shove to Light’s shoulder.

This was the third night in a row that he was woken up by L. He grunted as he was again shoved, this time almost off the bed.

“What time is it?!” Light sat up so L would stop shoving him.

“3:17. And I am hungry. So let’s go.” Without waiting for a response, he jumped out of bed, pulling Light along with him.

Light stumbled behind as L dragged him towards the kitchen .“Fine! But this is the last time. Just bring snacks to bed during the night so you don’t have to wake me up.”

L looked over at him and nodded. “Alright.” 

Light was surprised how easily he agreed to comprise but was too tired to care…

The next night, Light was abruptly awoken by the sound of a bag of chips being opened. 

Groaning, he turned over to see L picking up a potato chip between two fingers and crunching it loudly.

“Ryuzaki. What are you doing?” He glared at him as he ate another chip just as loudly.

“Eating? Oh. Do you want one? Since you seem to love potato chips so much?” Pinching it between his fingers, he dangled the bag towards him. His small yet evil grin wasn’t lost on Light. 

Light looked at the computer L was working on and read the time. “Why must you eat something so loud at 2 am?!”

“I was hungry and all I had were these. We can always go to the kitchen and I can get something else, since you’re already awake.” L tilted his head and held back a smirk as he grabbed another potato chip and ate it, making sure to get crumbs on the bed.

Light glared at him. So this was L’s plan the entire time. 

He sighed and realized he would never be able to get back to sleep if he didn’t admit defeat. “Fine! Let’s go. And leave the chips in the kitchen!”

Standing up, L smirked yet again and grabbed the chips as he dragging Light to the kitchen for the 4th night in a row.

L-1

Light- 0


End file.
